


Scrabble is the Watchword

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, No Beta, Promptober 2020, VM Fic Club, We die like Women!, alpaca love, pronking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: Out for a walk on the beach, Back-Up makes an unlikely friend.
Relationships: Back-Up/Sentry, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	Scrabble is the Watchword

**Author's Note:**

> Way behind, but:
> 
> Week 1 Day 2: Red card

After the party last night, Veronica is exhausted. Yet, she finds herself on the beach, cruising the shoreline with Back-Up, trying to prevent him from rolling in dead smelly things, seagull poop and seaweed. It’s a thankless job, but it will prevent her needing to bathe said pup when she returns home. 

She catches sudden movement in the corner of her eye as Back-Up races over towards the water.

“Back-Up! Red card!” Veronica sprints holding up a red piece of cardboard to where Back-Up is sidling up to a large mammal type creature on the beach. One that doesn’t belong on the beach. Because it’s fluffy coat will get dirty? What is that? And why is it with him?

In fact, she is so focused on Back-Up raising a leg towards the animal, that she runs right smack into a wall, sending her directly onto the sand. 

A little dazed and very sandy, she manages an “Oof!” before hauling herself up, dusting off the grit. Then she looks up to see that it was in fact a chest that she ran into. A fairly well defined chest, attached to the body of her nemesis. Logan Echolls. 

Veronica narrows her eyes and presses her lips into a firm line, prepping herself for whatever vitriol is going to spew from his mouth this time. 

“Geez, Veronica. Is the swim team not doing their job properly keeping you satisfied, that you had to run into me?” Logan snarks at her, twisting his mouth into the smirk she wants to rub sand into. Where does he get off disrupting her morning?

“Oh yes Logan, please Logan! Take me here, public be damned!” She peels off her hoodie, but not before running her hands over her thighs and stomach, keeping eye contact firmly in place. 

Veronica watches as Logan’s jaw drops open, and something in his eyes flicker, before he turns away. She saunters by, putting her sweater back on, casting a gaze over her shoulder, seeing with unbelieving eyes what caused him to turn away. Veronica whips her hard straight ahead as she feels a flush extend from her cheeks to her core. 

Back-Up seeing his mistress, runs over towards her, veering left at the last second to lunge at Logan, tongue waving in the wind. 

Veronica whirls around yelling “Red Card” as she throws it at her traitorous dog. That’s when she feels a nudge at her elbow and accounting for Logan and her bad dog in front of her, it can only mean…

“Ahhhhh!” She cries as the fluffy mammal enters into her vision then flops down on the sand, rolling on its back as if to scratch an itch. Before long, Back-Up joins in the fun and Veronica watches slacked jawed as the two animals squirm in the sand. 

“What is that...is that… an alpaca? On the beach?” She squints as she watches Back-Up steam roll the alpaca. 

Then she feels the corners of her mouth tug, and suddenly she’s smiling. Then a giggle escapes her mouth and she slams her hands to try to keep any others escaping. But it’s too late. Logan’s eyes soften as Veronica let’s loose a series of giggles, then full blown laughter. She drops to her knees holding her stomach as she watches the alpaca get up, shake and start to bounce down the beach. Back-Up tilts his head, then tries to follow suit. 

Her sides hurt, and she is full of sand, but damn it’s nice to laugh for once! Logan is going to have a field day with this at school, but she can’t help it. The ludicrousness of it all is just too much.

Logan bends down to scoop up the red piece of laminated paper and stares at it before extending his arm towards Veronica. 

“Um, is this yours?” 

Veronica looks up at a puzzled Logan kneeling before her.

“Yeah. It’s a new training program based on...you probably don’t care.” She grabs the card and struggles to get up. Logan offers a hand to help, which she begrudgingly takes and pops up.

“No, by all means…” He extends his hand indicating she should continue her explanation.

Veronica narrows her eyes at him trying to figure out his angle, but can’t see it. She shrugs and continues.

“Yeah, it’s a training program based on cards, so you are not constantly yelling and the dog is referencing you for direction. Approval. Eventually it’s just a card and no words. Red for bad behaviour. Green for good. Yellow for warning. We just started yesterday. It’s going phenomenal.” Veronica rolls her eyes as she watches Back-Up continue to do whatever it is he is doing copying the fuzzy alpaca. 

Logan starts to wander away towards the two mammals. “Hmmmm. Maybe I should try that program as well.”

Veronica snorts.”What for yourself?”

“No, for Sentry over there.”

“Who?”

“Sentry, you know, the alpaca pronking over there?”

“Pronking?” 

Logan points over to where Sentry is bouncing, no pronking along the shore line. Back-Up still doesn’t have the hang of it and is doing some sort of bucking bronko-esque thing. 

“Huh. Well that’s a new word for Scrabble.”

“Imagine that. Us. Sharing information. Who’d a thunk.” Logan smiles brightly.

Veronica, however, frowns being reminded who she was just chatting with. “Back-Up! Let’s Go!”

“Veronica…”

“Lo-gan. Back-Up!” Veronica snarks as she stalks off towards the boardwalk. Back-Up starts off towards Veronica, stops, steps back to Sentry to nose his leg then bounds off towards where Veronica is impatiently waiting.

Sentry walks over and nuzzles Logan’s arm. Logan exhales and tugs his sweater down over his hands.

“Come on Sentry. Let’s go home.”


End file.
